The Demon's Lair
by Ember LeClaire
Summary: (A series of one-shots depicting moments between the Earl of Phantomhive and his demonic servant. Some mild language, mentions of blood, dark themes, and some yaoi. SXC)
1. Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. All rights belong to their original creator. I am not profiting from the writing/publishing of the fanfic.**

* * *

><p>The room was blanketed in darkness, but that was alright with him. After all, he <em>lived<em> in the darkness. Whether it was prowling the underbelly of London cleaning up the messes deemed unsightly by the Queen, or sifting through the shadows of his own past and facing the bleakness of his future. Ciel would never escape the darkness, and he knew it.

However, just to the right of his bed sat the lit candelabra atop the wooden side table. It was the lone source of light in the room, as even the thick curtains were drawn, blocking out any moon light that would have otherwise lit the young earl's bedroom. The weak flames provided just enough illumination for him to see only what was right before him, and no further.

But he didn't need to see any farther to know that he was not alone. He knew that just beyond the reach of the light his faithful butler stood as dutifully as ever. It seemed his demon preferred the darkness as well.

"Young Master," Sebastian's voice reached him through the darkened room. "You are still awake at such a late hour," he stated softly. The young lord glanced up, his gaze searching the farthest reaches of the darkness beyond for the owner of the voice. Unsurprisingly, his inferior human eyes were unable to locate him.

"Right here, my Lord," Sebastian's voice called to him, much closer than it had been before. The young boy squinted into the darkness, now easily finding the pair of glowing vermillion eyes watching him from the foot of the bed. The demon stood just out of the soft candle lights reach. Just a few steps more and Ciel would have been able to discern his features.

"Afraid to let me see you, demon?" the younger male challenged. Not that Ciel had any real problem with his butler's current position, it was simply that he was at a lack of things to say, and that was unacceptable to the young earl. And though it may be childish, Ciel would take any opportunity presented to him to taunt or challenge the demon that was bound to him.

After all, if Sebastian was one day going to devour his soul, then Ciel felt that it was within his rights to give the demon a hell of a time obtaining it. He refused to be an east meal.

"Of course not, my Lord." Suddenly the demon butler was kneeling right beside the bed, allowing the light of the candelabra to illuminate his black-clad form and bringing him into view. Ciel hadn't even seen the elder male move.

Ciel also knew that his servant would answer any challenge issued with one of his own.

By the smug smirk that pulled at his demon's lips, Ciel knew that Sebastian was aware he had caught his master off guard.

How he wanted to smack that grin right off his face. However, he knew that it was best if he didn't reveal how much that fact irked him.

Normally, the demon made every effort to appear human, but there were rare occurrences, such as now, where the elder male let slip his demonic nature. Otherwise, he only moved like that when he was completely alone or facing down an enemy that endangered Ciel's life and there was no other option.

The simple fact that he was acting thus so freely before his master did not sit well with the young Earl of Phantomhive. The child could see just the tips of the demon's fangs poking out from beneath his upper lip as h smiled. Any other person, child or otherwise, would have been intimidated or even frightened of such a blatant display. After all, with his glowing vermillion eyes and lengthened fangs, his butler _did_ paint a threatening image.

However, he was _not _just any child. He was Ciel Phantomhive, and he would not stand for any disobedience from his servants, human or otherwise.

The sound of flesh striking flesh rang out loud and clear, as the young master of the house had leaned forward and swiftly slapped Sebastian across the face. His palm stung from the force of his strike, though it was worth it to witness the demon's shocked expression.

Sebastian's surprise soon subsided, though, and was replaced with something that Ciel couldn't put a name to. Pleasure, perhaps?

Keeping his gaze locked with his master's the entire time, Sebastian brought his left hand up to his lips, his teeth catching the tip of his middle finger and pulling until the pristine white glove that covered his hand was removed, revealing the symbol of their covenant upon the back of his hand. The glove dropped into his lap without a second thought. The mark of their contract was glowing brightly upon his hand, contrasting with his pale flesh.

Ciel could feel his own mark, a mirror image of his butler's, burning against his discolored iris. He watched, transfixed as the demon lifted his now bare hand to his right cheek, his fingers barely touching the now bleeding cut from where Ciel's nail had cut him.

The dark, ricj liquid of his butler's blood flowed freely upon the elder male's fingers, coating them before Sebastian pulled his hand away, and the wound healed almost instantly before his eyes. Once again, the devil's face was flawless with no evidence of the violence that had just taken place.

Sebastian, still silent, held his hand out to examine, the blood coating the ends of his middle and index fingers, appearing almost black in the low lighting as it ran over his ebony fingernails. Without a moments hesitation, he brought the bloodied digits to his lips, which he parted just enough to expose his lengthened fangs, and touched his tongue to the life-giving liquid. With a hum of satisfaction, he cleaned his index finger of his own blood.

"Would you like a taste, young Master?" the demon asked softly, offering his other bloody finger to the smaller male across from him. The master sneered, knocking his servant's outstretched hand away from him.

"Damn you," he nearly snarled, his marked eye glowing even brighter than before

"Already been done, my Lord," the demon answered. "As have you."

The earl visibly bristled at the devil's words. Normally, he had much better self-control, but it was late and his exhaustion made him more irritable than usual. "Don't compare me to a filthy demon such as yourself."

"Never, my Lord," Sebastian answered. "You are nothing like a demon." No, the boy was too compassionate and good at heart, despite his lust for revenge an the hatred he harbored for his torturers to be considered even close to demonic. Even if he didn't know it. His darker emotions were just a small spot on his otherwise pure soul. However," he continued, "you cannot deny that you have been damned."

"I don't see how," the young Phantomhive scoffed, crossing his arms over his narrow chest.

"How can you not be?" Sebastian inquired. "Your God allowed your parents to be brutally murdered and for you to be taken by their killers and held captive," he started, knowing he was traveling down a dangerous path with the young boy. "He ignored your pleas for mercy while your kidnappers tortured you in ways no other child would have survived. He turned his back on you when they prepared to sacrifice you for their own gain. You would have died," he finished, rising from his kneeling position so that he was not towering over his young contractor.

Ciel's arm shit out, grabbing hold of the butler's tie and using it to pull him down sharply so that they were level once again. The motion was so sudden that Sebastian had to put his arms out, bracing them on either side of his Master's slim hips to keep from tumbling forward onto the boy.

"That may be so," the younger male hissed. "But I am alive now, and that is all that matters." As he spoke, his sweet breath ghosted over the demon's parted lips, giving the butler a small taste of the soul that was promised to him.

"This is true," Sebastian murmured in return. "And do you know why? Because when your _God_ forsake you, _I_ answered your prayers," the demon all but whispered. The boy's beautiful mismatched eyes widened at his servant's words. "Instead of God sending you an avenging angel to your rescue, he left you at the mercy of a demon," he continued. "I slaughtered your enemies, and you promised your soul to me in return for my assisting you achieve your revenge. If you were not already damned before, then you are now. God will have abandoned you forever. He will not have you now."

Their faces were so close now that their breath mingled between them. "I don't need God," the young Earl of Phantomhive stated firmly. He would never say that he _did_ need the demon before him, even though it was very likely that the devil already knew it.

"Indeed not, my Lord. Not when you have a devil on your side." The demon's left hand reached out until his fingers brushed the skin just under his Master's marked eye. "I will be your sword and your shield until the very end," promised the fiend.

"Until the day I die, the day you take my soul," Ciel commanded softly, "you are mine."

At this the demon let out a sudden bark of laughter that was very unlike him before quickly composing himself again. His nails lengthened into deadly claws as he cradled his Master's face in his hand. "Indeed, my young Lord, I am yours, every single part of me. Likewise, _you _are _mine_, and on the day you die I will have you completely," he promised darkly.

The boy belonged to him, ever since he contracted his soul away to the demon he had been his. And until the boy died, on the day Sebastian devoured his soul, there was no chance in hell that the demon would let anyone else have him. Not the Queen, not Lady Elizabeth, and certainly not Death.

The blatantly possessive statement took the young earl bu surprise, and he had to hold himself back from striking his demon a second time. It would do little good, because deep in his heart, Ciel knew that his devil's words were true, and that one day their roles may be reversed. In fact, he thought, that perhaps here, in the confines of his bedroom, they already might have.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first KuroshitsujiBlack Butler fic, and on that note I have seen both seasons of the anime and read only the first four volumes of the manga. So if something here does not match up with anything from the manga that I have not gotten to, then I apologize now, please don't flame me for it. Also, if you do review, try not to tel me any sort of spoilers for the manga O.o_

_So the thing with this is...I don't even know. It was just something that had been buzzing around in my head for the past few weeks while I was working on my muti-chapter fics and I wanted to get it written down before I forgot about it (because I do that)._

_This was originally supposed to be a yoai fic, but I decided to leave it off here and keep it as a oneshot. I'm considering continuing it, either by adding a second and final chapter or by adding a separate oneshot that acts as a sequel. Not sure yet =/ If by some chance you guys want to see more, let me know in a review! Or even if you would prefer it stay the way it is now, shoot me a review anyway, I want to know what you guys think!_

_Anyway, can't wait to hear from you guys!_


	2. Of Rewards And Ambitions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters. I am not making any money from the publishing of the fanfic.**

_**Warning: This chapter contains light yaoi and very mild language. If you don't like this sort of thing, then I suggest you move on. You have been warned.**_

* * *

><p>Who was he really? The young Earl could not help but wonder, though he knew that it didn't really matter who Sebastian was on his own time. As it was, he was his faithful butler, protector, servant, savior, murderer, and his demon. That was all that really mattered, wasn't it? What did it matter who Sebastian was when he was not under contract and free? It's not as if he would ever know. Even still, he could not help but wonder what the demon was like beneath the illusion he maintained on a daily basis.<p>

This curiosity was disturbing, and what was even more so was the fact that he could not figure out when it had formed or where it had spawned from. Perhaps it was the result of a child's wondering of something that he could not understand. No, he refused to accept that. He may be young, but he was by no means childish.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he stood from his chair, abandoning his extravagant desk and the work that still lay atop it. He could not focus, not with these thoughts thundering around in his mind. Instead, he moved to face the window, turning his back on responsibility, and instead gazing down into the gardens where his demon was currently attempting to correct one of Finnean's various mishaps. Though Ciel knew that Sebastian never _attempted_ anything, he just _did_ it. Nothing less was acceptable.

He watched as Sebastian went about his task with unmatched grace and skill, and the thought occurred to him that is was wrong for a creature such as him to be so perfect. He was unmatched when it came to efficiency, strength, cunning, manipulation prowess, and beauty.

Yes, the young Earl could admit that his demon was beautiful, in the sense of physical appearance, at least. But then, of course he would be beautiful, all the more useful to catch the attention of a gullible human and lure them into a contract with him. Ciel scoffed, wondering how a person could be so simple as to fall for Sebastian's looks alone.

As the young Earl watched his demonic servant, he wondered many things about Sebastian. Such as, what was his name before Ciel named him after the forming of their covenant? Or, what sort of life had he lived, had he always been a demon? Or had he been damned by God and transformed into the creature he was today? How long has he been alive?

Just then, the demon in question glanced up, as if he knew he was being watched, and locked gazes with his young Master. They merely watched each other for a moment before the Earl broke eye contact, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before returning to his desk. He had work to do after all; he had no time to be wasting over a demon.

A demon that would one day take his life.

A demon who had all the time in the world for him, as long as he acquired his soul in the end. Time; just how much of that did he have left, anyway? He had spent the previous two years restoring everything that he had lost that horrible night, with the exception of his family, of course. They could never be restored, as he was well aware.

However, he was supposed to be hunting down those who had wronged him and exacting his revenge. Only after that would Sebastian be allowed to consume him. Would the demon grow impatient? After all, even Ciel hadn't though he would last more than a year at most, and here he was now, two years later.

Perhaps he _had _been dragging this longer than was really necessary. The idea of Sebastian revolting was not a pleasant one.

"Young Master."

_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, _Ciel thought to himself wryly. The fiend stood just inside the doorway, blocking the only exit from the room, save for the window of course, and shutting the door behind him with an ominous _click._ The way the other male was staring at him was unnerving, but the Earl would be damned before he would admit to such a thing.

Ciel took his seat once more, gazing at the devil in an icy manner. "What is it?"

Sebastian approached with even steps, not stopping until he stood beside his master's chair. The elder male loomed over his lord, casting a shadow over the boy's form. The Earl was glaring at him from the corner of his eye, but otherwise not acknowledging his presence any further. Normally, Sebastian would be all for a battle of will with his young master, but not today.

"Master, if you would indulge me for a moment." He didn't give the boy a moment to react, swooping down and seizing the chair his lord sat upon and turning it so that they faced one another.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out in shock at the sudden movement. Something had to be wrong, his servant never acted like this, he was faithful even through the most meaningless of tasks.

A gloved finger was placed against his lips, silencing any retort he may have had. Ciel met the demon's gaze, and was startled to find that his butler's usually wine colored eyes were glowing a rather bright pink, the pupils slitted like an animal's.

"My young Lord, don't you think that you have kept me waiting long enough?" the demon inquired, leaning over the Earl's chair so that they were nearly face to face.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Damn, he had stuttered, and he knew that the demon had picked up on it.

"Come now, you must have some idea?" Sebastian was taunting him, he knew, but that didn't make it any easier to resist the urge to snap at the ancient demon. "If I may be frank with you, Master," Sebastian continued without waiting for approval. "When we formed our covenant, I had only anticipated it lasting a few weeks, maybe a few months at most. Most of my former contracts had never lasted longer than that."

For some reason, hearing the demon speak of his previous contracts was irritating. Ciel didn't want to think of how many other masters or mistresses the devil had served.

"However, seeing as we are still here two years later, I feel that I must admit that I was anticipating on having your soul much sooner than this," the demon paused, kneeling down so that he was no longer looming over Ciel. "If I were any other demon, you would be dead right now." The demon's gloved hands moved to the boy's shoulders, applying light pressure to ensure that the boy would not flee.

"What are you getting at?" the Earl demanded. He had the suspicion that the demon was about to try and wriggle free of their contract, either that or kill him now, as he had obviously grown impatient.

"A reward is in order, I believe," the devil answered without a moment of hesitation.

"A reward? What for?" This was not what the young lord had expected.

Sebastian leaned in closer so that the Earl had no choice but to look into his brightly glowing eyes. "For not having killed you already and taken your soul by force," he answered huskily. "As I said, if I were any other demon, you would have been killed long ago. We are not patient creatures."

Ciel supposed that this shouldn't have come as a shock. He didn't know overly much about demon-kind, but he did know that what dew morals they may posses were skewed compared to humans, and they were nothing if not self-serving. If he refused this demand, what would his butler do to him? But then again, would it really be so hard to give the fiend what he wanted just this once? After all, if it meant the difference between life and death in this very moment, then what choice did he have?

"What do you want?" Ciel said through gritted teeth. He would not show weakness in front of the demon, such a thing was absolutely unacceptable.

"Just one, small thing," Sebastian answered, bringing his face closer still, a wicked smile pulling at those sensual lips. The demon would not wait for his master's blessing in this matter, not this time. In fact, by asking what the demon desired he had already let on that he was going to be rewarded.

He closed the distance between them, sealing the young boy's lips with his own, effectively silencing him at the same time. He was sure to keep a firm grip on the boy's shoulders, keeping him seated and unable to slip away.

The young Earl sat frozen in shock, the demon's warm lips covering his own while the fiend watched him out of half-lidded eyes. Ciel's eyes were wide with surprise, but once his senses came back to him he began to struggle, squirming in his seat but unable to do much else. He lifted a hand to strike the other make in the face, but his wrist was quickly snatched in an iron grip and forced down again.

"Now, my Lord, this isn't much or a reward if you fight me the entire time," the butler admonished. His lips pulled into a knowing smirk as he watched the human boy he was bound to serve. He was nothing if not interesting,

Ciel was still trying to regain his stolen breath, glaring at his servant through the one visible eye. He supposed the devil was right, much as he loathed to admit it. "Fine," he growled, submitting at last. As soon as he got this over with the sooner he could go back to work. Besides, this didn't _mean_ anything, right? It was just something to keep the demon satisfied while he worked, some incentive to continue to serve his young master until his goal was accomplished.

Sebastian smiled, releasing his hold on his master's wrist, trusting the boy's pride would keep him from any further assaults. After all, he _had _just agreed, and the butler knew that his master was unlikely to go back on his word. He reached up, stroking a gloved hand over the boy's face, removing the eye patch that covered the mark of their contract.

In the boy's iris was the glowing covenant mark, and the sight of his master glaring at him so fervently coupled with the privilege of seeing his mark upon the boy was incredibly arousing. He would be hard pressed to resist pouncing on the boy, but he would be damned, again, if he let his control slip enough for something like that to happen.

The butler leaned in close again, pressing his lips to the human's and kissing him thoroughly, stealing the boy's breath once again. He could tell that the Earl was trying his hardest to remain still and offer no reaction. At first the demon had only wanted a small taste of the boy he served, but now he decided that what he wanted was for his little master to surrender his pride and submit to him.

With this new goal in mind, he slanted his lips over Ciel's, causing the boy to gasp and deepening the kiss.

_Ah, something I can work with._ His master's reaction was wonderful, and just what he was hoping for. He slipped his devilishly skilled tongue into his lord's warm cavern, caressing the younger male's tongue and coaxing a delicious moan from him.

He was not disappointed.

Despite Ciel's former decision not to give into his servant's desires, the new sensations Sebastian was bringing about were too much, and he couldn't help the soft moan that tore from his throat, or the shiver that raced through him when those deadly fangs nibbled on his lower lip teasingly.

He was nearly panting now, unconsciously leaning forward toward the devil, seeking more. Sebastian, however, seemed to have other plans.

He pulled away suddenly, much as he desired to push his young human further. "That will suffice, I think," he said as he gazed at the boy's flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. The sight was intoxicating, and something that he vowed he would see again, very soon if he had his way.

"What?" The boy was still a little dazed, but it seemed that he was beginning to come out of it.

"If you require nothing further of me, my Lord, then I will continue with the day's tasks," the butler said nonchalantly as he stood up once again. His master was confused, and that was how he preferred to leave it. Hopefully, thoughts of this encounter would always be on the young one's mind, and just maybe he would seek the demon butler out on his own one day.

Sebastian bowed before the human before letting himself out, leaving Ciel to his own devices once again. He didn't go far however, only a room or two away in case the Earl sought him out so soon.

Back in Ciel's office however, the young lord sat, still somewhat disoriented over the whole encounter. "Damn it," he muttered to himself as he retrieved his eye patch from the desk and stared at it mournfully. He would need Sebastian to re-tie it for him. It was only then that the realization finally struck him.

_That demon, he stole my first kiss!_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The second installment =) Woot! xD Anyway, let me know what you think in your reviews!<em>


	3. The Binding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or ay of its characters. I am not profiting in any way from the publishing of this fanfiction.**

_**Alright, so this is a 100 word drabble that I wrote at work when it was slow the other night. It is from Ciel's point of view about the first time he an Sebastian met.**_

_**Happy reading**_** =)**

* * *

><p>Was this death? It must be, the boy thought, for what else could this suffocating darkness be, except death?<p>

There was a voice calling him, and he realized that he was not dead after all, at least not yet. From the darkness the voice came, low, silky, and sinful. It extended an offer he could not refuse, a binding contract with his soul as the prize.

He knew, though, that this was only a temporary escape.

The deal was struck, and he was marked with a glowing seal.

Oh yes, _this _was Death, and Ciel welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So, this was my first 100 word drabble, and I'm pretty satisfied with it. I always thought these things were easy because they are so short, but it actually took me more time than I though it would to keep it at exactly 100 words while still saying everything that I wanted to say. <em>

_Anyway, let me know what you think!_


	4. Eternity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters. I am not profiting in any way from the publishing of this fanfiction.**

_**Okay, so this is my second 100 word drabble that is now written from Sebastian's perspective, about when he and Ciel parted ways (at the end of the first season).**_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

><p>It was done, and now the boy would be his, gone from this world, but forever a part of him.<p>

He would savor this moment and mourn the loss of his most _interesting_ young Master afterward. His pride as a demon would not let him admit that he was fond of the boy, but there was no denying admiration for the child.

Perhaps this was the reason he offered to be gentle?

His young Master, Ciel, would be joined with him forever, never to suffer the pain of loneliness again.

Sebastian would embrace him in the most intimate way possible.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: There ya go! I kind of like doing these, I think I may try a 500 word one next! Who knows?<br>_

_Anyway, let me know what you think!_


	5. After The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters. I am not making any money or profiting in any way from the publishing of this fanfiction.**

_**Author's Note: This oneshot takes place directly after Sebastian recovers an undercover Ciel from the Viscount's human trafficking ring. There is a small amount of yaoi, hints of shouta, and not all of it perhaps willing. Though it is not graphic, please take note, and if you are not into such themes, then you may want to skip this one. Don't say I didn't warn you =)**_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

><p>This was not the first time Sebastian had ever found his young master trapped in a cage, and he doubted it would be the last. This time, however, was unique, and not likely to occur again. There sat Ciel in his pink dress and wig, his right eye glowing bright from his recent summons. The unconscious bodies of the auctioneers and the Viscount lay about the room, unnoticed by the young earl.<p>

Sebastian noticed, with a mild hint of amusement, that his master made for a rather pretty girl; pretty enough to make all the ladies still at the party envious, and with good reason. He made just the type of girl that predators and womanizers, like the Viscount, would go after without a second thought. The demon glanced briefly at the humans littering the floor, disgusting, all of them. That they would even imagine laying a single hand upon his master made the demon's vision burn red.

"Sebastian," came Ciel's voice, a his name a command in itself. The demon moved forward, approaching the golden cage that his master waited in so calmly. "This mark," the young boy began softly, "I will never be able to escape you."

"Yes," the demon answered as he knelt down and pried the bars of the cage apart as if they were nothing. "Where ever you run, where ever you hide, I will always come for you, so long as my mark remains on you." He scooped up his vulnerable little master, eager to remove him from this place.

The humans would remain unconscious for quite some time, and Sebastian would see to the handling of them later, especially the Viscount, their main Jack the Ripper suspect. But for now, all that mattered was removing Ciel from this wretched place. The boy was light, an almost unnoticeable weight in his arms, and the butler was reminded once again how breakable the little human was.

Their escape was swift, as Sebastian opted to take the quickest route across town, which naturally was across the roof tops. The earl was cradled in his arms, bridal-style, and Ciel's thin arms were wrapped tightly about the fiend's neck. The servant could smell the sweet perfume his master wore, all the better to strengthen his disguise, though Sebastian preferred the earl's natural scent over the sickeningly sweet fragrance that came from the small glass bottle they had borrowed from Madame Red.

It was only a matter of minutes before they reached the earl's manor, and still carrying the young boy in his arms, he promptly arranged for word to be sent to the authorities about the human trafficking they had discovered. It was only a matter of time before the Yard was upon the Viscounts property, and there was no doubt in the demon's mind that they would unearth the black market trading that was going on there.

That out of the way, the raven-haired man carried his young lord to his bedroom, despite the human's protests and assurances that he could walk on his own. He could admit, albeit only to himself, that he rather enjoyed carrying his master in such a way, and was reluctant to let him go.

The earl was quick to quiet, realizing that he was in no position to argue just now. After all, he was still dressed in that pink gown, with all its awkward layers and trappings. After all, it's not as if the young noble would be able to undress himself from such a ridiculous costume.

It wasn't long before they reached the earl's bedchambers, and the sound of the door locking behind them was rather ominous. Ciel glanced around wearily, though he was not able to see much in the darkness. His demon servant, however, navigated the room faultlessly, which was no surprise. The earl felt the soft mattress below him, and Sebastian's arms left him.

"Just one moment, my Lord," the demon's voice sounded from close by. He could hear the servant's footsteps as he left his side. Suddenly there was a light from the other end of the room, and Ciel was able to see that Sebastian had lit a candelabra, though he didn't remember hearing the butler strike a match. He decided not to question it, for now.

The butler approached his master once again, setting the candelabra on the bedside stand, illuminating the area around them, though the rest of the room remained in semi-darkness. The demon examined his lord briefly, looking him over for any sign of injury. "You are alright, Master?" the butler inquired. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

The earl shook his head. "No, but this corset is the devil's work." He wondered how ladies wore these horrid pieces of apparel on the daily.

"Indeed, my Lord," Sebastian said with a smile. It was certainly a pleasant experience getting his young master into said corset. The young boy was quite a sight to behold, bent over and leaning against the wall, his breath coming in ragged pants as the corset constricted him. The thin sheen of sweat that had covered his body was delectable, and the demon had to resist the urge to lean forward and sample a taste.

"And this dress, Lizzie seemed rather fond of it, didn't she? Perhaps we could have one similar fashioned for her," the earl muttered idly.

At the mention of the earl's fiancee, Sebastian's gaze darkened. It was not that he harbored any dislike for the human girl, but the idea of anyone else, human or otherwise, having any sort of claim on his young master caused a surge of anger to sweep through him. "Of course, young Master. I shall see to it at once." He sunk down to a kneeling position before the noble, and even then Ciel was still not taller than the demon.

Sebastian reached up and removed the pink hat that adorned his master's head and set it aside, which was then followed by the long wig. They had opted for Ciel not to wear the eye patch this night, as the bangs of the wig covered his eye anyway. And besides, how many nobles were there his age that wore an eye patch? If someone were to see it, it would be almost a dead giveaway.

Now, the demon was able to see the mark on his contractor's eye, the same mark that adorned the back of his left hand. Sebastian rather enjoyed the opportunities he was presented to see his mark upon the small boy, it was rather exhilarating.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice broke him from his thoughts. The demon glanced up, and when he met his master's eyes, he could see just the faintest hint of fear lingering there. Or was he mistaken? It was then that he realized his demonic nature had begun to show through without his knowing it, evident in his glowing vermillion eyes.

"My apologies," the butler murmured. "You have nothing to fear, young Master." He listed his marked hand and gently stroked the skin beneath his master's marked eye. "As long as our covenant remains in place, you have nothing to fear from me."

Ciel scoffed. "At least until the day you devour my soul, you mean?"

A low chuckle escaped the demon's sensual lips. "Of course, my Lord." Changing the subject quickly, Sebastian said, "Now, let's get you out of your disguise, and then I shall draw a bath for you. You have had a long night."

The earl nodded his approval, deciding that it was better not to continue down the path their previous conversation had been leading them. He sat patiently as his servant lifted first his left foot and removed the rather uncomfortable shoe he wore, followed by the long white stocking. The demon repeated this action on the other foot, leaving both of the earl's legs bare to the fiend's view.

It was a hard task, resisting the urge to run his fingers over the milky white flesh he saw there, after all, the boy did belong to him just as much as Sebastian belonged to Ciel. It was then, also, that the demon caught a most peculiar scent on the boy's skin.

He leaned forward, closing his eyes and focusing on the foreign scent, which was difficult to detect beneath the heavy smell of the perfume. Ah, but there is was, the scent of another human, of a _male. _

Sebastian growled low in his throat. There was only one male at the dance that had the opportunity to touch his master in such a way, and that was the Viscount. Although, Sebastian doubted that Ciel would remember what happened between when he had been knocked out and when he had reawakened in the cage before the auctioneers.

That filth had had the nerve to lay a hand on his master in such a vulgar way. If he had detected the scent before, Sebastian would have made sure to rip the Viscount's head clean off, rather than just render him unconscious.

"What now?" the earl questioned tiredly. He didn't fail to notice his servant's odd behavior, and the menacing growl that had just emitted from the demon's throat was rather unsettling. He let out a startled yelp when the demon seized his ankle. Sebastian's grip was not harsh, but he was not gentle either. His fingers, with their ebony nails, encircled the master's ankle in a firm grip, and their eyes locked in a heated gaze. One pair of mismatched, blue and lavender orbs, and the other a pair of glowing vermillion with slitted pupils.

"Where else did he touch you?" Sebastian nearly hissed. This was largely out of character for him, at least in front of his master. This time, however, he was unable to maintain his strict control.

"I beg your pardon?" Ciel gasped, clearly affronted. "Whatever do you mean?"

"The Viscount," the demon continued. "His scent is all over you. He _touched _you. Where _else_?" he demanded.

"Watch your tone, demon," Ciel said firmly, though the effect was lessened due to the fact he was still dressed in the frilly pink gown. "Besides, I've no idea what you're talking about."

Sebastian growled again, deeper this time. He rose quickly, snatching his master around the waist and hoisting him up to his feet. The earl gave an indignant yelp, startled beyond words, yet unable to to fight back against the demonic strength his servant possessed.

He was spun around so that he faced away from Sebastian, and immediately he felt his butler's glove-less hands upon his back, quickly unlacing the back of the dress. _When did he remove his gloves? _Ciel wondered in shock. His butler really was skillful.

The back of the dress loosened, and his arms were forced out of the sleeves, allowing Sebastian to pull the dress to his feet, followed shortly by the petticoat beneath it, and then the white bloomers. He was lifted up again, away from the puddle of clothing at his feet, and placed again on the floor, this time at the end of the bed, again facing away from the demon.

"Sebastian, what on earth are you doing?!" the earl demanded, finally regaining his wits after the rapid stripping he had just received.

"Getting you out of this ridiculous dress, my Lord," the butler answered gruffly. It was true, he was not acting his usual self, and his master was right to be concerned.

All that was left now was the corset. The demon grinned maliciously, gripping the strings and giving them a sharp tug, tightening them until his master gasped loudly, and then he began to loosen them at a quick pace until that too finally fell away.

Ciel took a deep breath, relieved to be free of the constricting garment, though his relief was short lived. He was scooped up once again in Sebastian's arms and deposited upon the bed without the usual care.

"Tell me, young Master, where else did that vile man touch you?" the demon asked silkily, wondering if seducing the young male would be more effective than trying to force the information out.

"I-I don't know, you blasted demon. I don't remember anything that happened after I left the party with the Viscount, not until I woke up in that cage!" the young boy retorted. He was extremely uncomfortable, it was unusual for his demon to act in such a way. Not to mention that he was now nude. Normally, this sort of thing did not bother him, as he was nude before the butler on a daily basis, and he never thought much of it. This time, however, there was something almost predatory in the demon's eyes, and it put the Phantomhive earl on edge.

"I can smell him all over you, it's disgusting," remarked the demon, coming now to hover over his young charge.

Ciel blushed, bot in embarrassment and shock. "Are you implying that I smell?" he said sharply.

"Not at all, Master. _You _smell delectable, as always. However, tonight, that man's scent is all over you, and it makes me most nauseous," the butler answered, making a bold move by crawling over his vulnerable master.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Ciel inquired, curious but reluctant all the same. He was an Earl, and it was unbecoming to allow his servant to speak to him in such a manner, let alone handle him the way Sebastian had.

"Why, I am going to erase his putrid scent from your skin, my Lord." The demon's eyes were glowing brighter than Ciel had ever seen, and the mark in Ciel's own eye began to tingle in the most peculiar of ways. Sebastian started down at him, dropping his head down, his nose going to Ciel's hair and sniffing lightly, checking for any traces of the human male's scent. Satisfied that his master had not been touched there, he moved downward until he was face to face with the young boy.

"Sebastian, this is entirely inappropriate," the earl chastised, glaring at the raven-haired male.

"Then order me to stop," the demon whispered in return, his breath ghosting over Ciel's lips tantalizingly. When he received no such order from the boy frozen below him, he continued his inspection. He inhaled, searching the boy's face for any place the Viscount may have touched, paying special attention to his lips, and finding no lingering scent there, moved even lower.

Next was the boy's throat, where he did pick up on the Viscount's scent, causing him to growl again. He could smell no saliva, which meant the blonde man had not used his lips in touching the earl here, which was a small relief. None the less, Sebastian was determined to leave not even a trace of the male's scent remaining on his prey. He stroked the skin with his bare fingers, and then, in a bold and completely instinctual move, he dragged his tongue lightly over his master's flesh, tasting him while at the same time replacing the Viscount's scent with his own demonic one.

"Sebastian!" the earl cried out, trembling below him from the unexpected sensation of that devilishly skilled tongue tracing over his flesh. The demon growled in response, for he would not be deterred from his task.

Ciel, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. His usually quick wit had abandoned him, and he was left a trembling mess below his servant, and all from one touch. It was unacceptable, for a noble to engage in such activities with his servant, thought Sebastian was no ordinary servant.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Master Ciel. You will come to no harm by my hands this night," the demon reassured his quaking master. He moved lower still, down to the boy's collar bones, where he again detected that horrific scent. And like before, he stroked the skin there with his fingers and tongue, obliterating the other male's scent and replacing it with his own.

Surprisingly, after his last assurance, his master had stayed silent. Sebastian sneaked a glance up at the boy's face, and found that the young lord had his eyes shut tight and a rather enchanting blush tinging his usually pale cheeks. The sight was rather provocative, and the demon was particularly hard pressed not to do something he would regret later on.

Still moving lower down, he searched the boy's chest for hints of the Viscount''s scent, and finding none continued down lower still. Thankfully, he also found no trace of the vile scent anywhere near his lord's waist or nether regions. If he had, the demon couldn't promise that he could restrain himself from hunting the blonde man down and ripping his fingers off one by one. Lower still he went, past the boy's thighs were there was no trace of the viscount's scent, and down to his left calf, where he could tell by how strong the scent was that the blonde man had stroked the skin here for quite some time.

He repeated his earlier actions, running his hands over the pale flesh until his master shuddered, and then tracing the tip of his tongue over the area as well. He would be damned, again, if he left even a single trace of the other human on his lord.

"Are you quite finished?" Ciel's voice came to him from above. The demon glanced up, and met his master's rather hazy eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how you were able to pick up on such a thing, I could smell nothing of the sort. And besides, it is rather late, I would like to bathe and turn in for the night." There was no missing the slight impatience in the earl's voice.

The demon smiled, rising to a standing position, once again. "At once, my Lord. And to answer your question, demon senses are much more acute than human once. So while you may not have been able to pick up on the scent, I was. Now then, I will draw you a bath, so please wait here a moment."

Sebastian turned away, disappearing into the washroom to prepare the earl's bath, leaving a stunned Ciel in his wake. By the time he returned, the Phantomhive earl was fighting the pull of sleep, and presented a most endearing picture. Smiling to himself, the demon scooped up the nude boy and carried him to the tub ad carefully deposited him into the warm water.

Normally, Sebastian would take his time with the bathing of his master, but on this night he quickened the pace, anxious to get Ciel to bed before he passed out. Once he was satisfied that the younger male was no less than acceptable, he removed him from the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy white towel before carrying him back to the bedroom where he proceeded to dress him in his usual white nightshirt.

Most days, the young lord would insist on not being carried so much, but it was obvious that tonight he was too tired to protest, and it didn't help that his servant had probably just sent him into shock with his rough handling of the boy.

In an attempt to make up for his earlier treatment of his master, the demon gently tucked Ciel into bed for the night, but only after making sure that his own demonic scent was reapplied discreetly to his master's skin where ever he could touch.

Just as he was making to leave the room, candelabra in hand, he heard his name being called quietly, and turning to face the boy with the mismatched eyes, he heard the small boy make a request.

"Stay here tonight, until I fall asleep."

This was nothing out of the ordinary; back when Sebastian had first returned Ciel to his previous life, the boy had often requested the same thing from him, but over time the occasions grew further and further apart. However, when the master did make such a request, he was slightly pleased.

A butler's mornings began early, but luckily as a demon, sleep was not something that he required. And so, his nights as a demon were long, and often spent watching over his prey as the boy slept, sometimes by his master's request, but most times the earl was unaware of his demon's watchful presence.

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian answered. He made his way silently back to the earl's bedside, candelabra still held a lot in one hand and remained there, still as a stature, simply remaining by his contractor's side, which was, by all means, his rightful place.

And even long after the boy's breathing had evened out into the measured cadence of sleep, the demon remained vigilant. Long after the flames of the candelabra had been extinguished, still Sebastian stayed by his master's side, watching with those glowing vermillion eyes of his.


	6. A Taste Of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. All rights and characters belong to the creator, Yana Toboso. I am not profiting or making any money from the publishing of this story.**

* * *

><p>Something was troubling the young Master, and it seemed as if he was the only one that was aware of it. Of course, it was only several days ago that the Jack The Ripper case was solved, resulting in Madame Red's death, and perhaps this was what the other servants assumed had the Master out of sorts lately.<p>

But Sebastian knew better.

Ciel was not one to mourn in such a way, not even for the loss of a loved one.

Perhaps it had something to do with their encounter with the Reaper? Or maybe it was the fact that Ciel had ended up in a cage once again, just like that night when he had summoned Sebastian to him.

Had Sebastian not been the demon he was, he would have gone to every length to get to the bottom of his Master's discomfort. However, he _was _a demon, after all, and he rather did enjoy seeing the small human squirm. Alas, he was also a butler, and what sort of butler would be be if he allowed his young Master to suffer?

The demon smirked, though no one was around to see it, as he wheeled the tea trolly towards his human Master's study. He was almost certain that Ciel was still so distracted that he would not have gotten any work done since the last time Sebastian visited the study.

_In some ways, he is still so much a child,_ the demon thought to himself as he arrived before the study doors and gave a light knock to announce his presence. He received no answer, which was expected. So he opened the door anyway, bringing with him fresh tea and a light snack, something sweet to entice the human without spoiling his dinner.

Just as expected, Ciel still sat behind the desk, the same missive still sitting before him, waiting for his attention. Now, however, he faced away from the ornate wooden desk, and instead had turned his chair, which was still much too large for him, to face the window behind him, putting the demon at his back.

"Young Master, I have brought your afternoon tea," the butler announced, pouring the steaming beverage into a cup and setting it upon the desk, even though the boy showed no interest in it at the moment. "As well as a fruit parfait," the demon added, hoping the mention of desserts would draw the Master's attention.

No such luck.

In just three long strides the demon was at his Master's side, staring down at the human boy who was currently gazing out the window as if in a trance. It seemed as if he was unaware that the butler was even in the room, let alone standing right beside him. It was rare for anyone to sneak up on Ciel, and yet he had presented the demon with a perfect opportunity.

Not one to pass up such a tempting opportunity, Sebastian stepped forward once more, effectively blocking Ciel's view out the window. Slowly, as if the boy was reluctant, the boy's single cobalt eye moved up his form before settling on the butler's face. The demon watched him carefully, searching for an explanation in the boy's face, and was surprised when he found none.

"Would you care to share what is on your mind, Master?" the demon inquired softly as he leaned forward, hands reaching around the boy's head and quickly finding the knot that held Ciel's eye patch secure. Deft fingers worked the knot free in a matter of seconds, allowing the patch to fall into the human's lap.

The sight of the boy's marked eye staring up at him in such a way sent a thrill through the fiend, and he gently traced his gloved fingers over the soft skin below the boy's eye, drawing a shudder from the younger male.

Ciel continued to gaze at him, and though Sebastian could see something flickering in the human's gaze, he could not identify the emotion there.

Finally, the Master spoke.

"Sebastian, those reapers, they collect souls, correct?" His voice was pitched low, and if the demon wasn't mistaken he would have thought the boy sounded unsure.

"Indeed, it is their job to harvest the souls of those predicted to die," he answered dutifully.

"And their...death scythes, are they all so gruesome?" He was, of course, referring to Grell's custom chainsaw, which Sebastian had to admit, was quite different from the scythes he was used to seeing from their kind. However, it seemed to fit the red-haired reaper; it was just as flamboyant as he was.

"No, my Lord, they are not usually so. However, reapers are not usually as flashy as that one was, either." He shuddered, recalling that the reaper had also mentioned something about wanting to have the demon's babies.

"I see. So, if reapers use their death scythes to collect souls, then...what do demons use?" Ciel asked, doing his best to keep a straight face and his voice uninterested.

Sebastian chuckled, now seeing where this conversation was headed.

"Well," he began, taking another step closer, practically looming over the small human he served, his hand still resting below Ciel's marked eye, "that all depends on the demon, my Lord. Unlike the reapers, we do not stick to a code of conduct or ethic."

His eyes were now glowing a frightening shade of vermillion, though Ciel still met his gaze head on, never once flinching.

The demon could practically see the thoughts churning in the boy's head, wondering if he would be murdered as ruthlessly as his aunt had been. He was just waiting for the boy to voice his next question.

He was not disappointed.

"And...what of your methods?"

"My methods, Master?" Of course, Sebastian knew exactly what the boy was implying, but he _so_ wanted to hear him speak the words he was longing to hear.

The boy's mismatched eyes hardened with a resolve that had not been there moments before. His small hands clenched into fists, and his lips formed a hard line.

"You are to be my death," the Earl began, making sure to keep his voice even as he spoke, not wanting to reveal more than was necessary to the demon that served him. "How, Sebastian, will I die?" he finally asked, his voice faltering near the end.

Sebastian was silent for a moment, reveling at the implication of his master's words. "You wish to know what your death will feel like?" He lightly stroked the boy's face, taking advantage of the fact that Ciel had not yet demanded to be unhanded.

"Do not make me repeat myself," the Earl growled.

The butler smiled, "As you wish."

Moving too quickly for the human eye to see, the demon scooped the small human from his seat before moving the chair away from the desk with a nudge of his foot. He deposited the child atop the large wooden desk, parting his knees and stepping between them. By the time the Earl had realized what had happened, he was spluttering curses at the demon and squirming in Sebastian's grasp.

"Now, now, Young Master, this _was _your order," the demon cooed, bringing his hands, which Ciel noticed were now missing their customary white gloves, up to the boy's face and cupped his cheeks. The Earl was unable to turn away now, his head help in place by the demon's unearthly grip, and his eyes captured by the haunting gaze of his demon.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's vulnerable state, wondering how long he would be able to keep him this way. Keeping their gazes locked, the demon closed the distance between them, stepping even closer so that Ciel's legs had to part further to accommodate his presence there. Moving slowly, so as not to startle his young Master, Sebastian dipped his head, lips connecting with the boy's soft flesh, just below his marked eye, kissing him almost tenderly.

This only lasts for a moment, though, before the butler moves on to carrying out the order of his Master. Sebastian's lips find those of the human boy, connecting gently at first, and then with an increasing urgency. When Ciel makes no move to pull away, the demon releases his face, his right arm moving down to encircle the tiny waist, bringing them still closer, his hand settling on the boy's slender hip. His left hand, baring the mark of their contract, moved to to thread through Ciel's silky hair, fingers lightly gripping at the roots to keep him in place. He watches as the human's mismatched eyes widen at first with surprise, and then close slowly as he relaxed into the demon's kiss.

Ciel, on his end, was shocked at how warm and soft the demon's lips were, and how wonderful they felt pressed to his, moving against his own, coaxing them to open beneath the demon's attentions. He complied, hesitantly parting his lips beneath Sebastian's, gasping when the demon's skilled tongue dipped into his mouth, filling him with a heat he had never imagined possible. The butler stroked him from the inside, tangling with his own inexperienced tongue and dancing a devilish waltz.

Sebastian resisted the urge to purr at the human's reaction, he had honestly not expected the boy to submit so easily, and he was hard pressed not top further take advantage of the situation. Instead, he focused on showing Ciel exactly what it was the boy wanted to feel.

The sensations that were flooding the human's senses were indescribable, all he knew was that he didn't want them to end. He was sinking further into the demon's wicked embrace, his small hands coming up to grip the demon's shoulders for support, for fear that he would lose himself if he wasn't anchored.

However, soon emerged a very curious feeling in him, located in his chest, near his heart. There was a tugging sensation, as if there were a fragile thread linked to the organ, and someone was pulling on it, gently at first, and then more insistently. It was uncomfortable, though not necessarily painful. Then came the dizziness, as if his head were spinning, however, that could have also been the result of the forbidden act he was currently committing with his butler.

Just as he was beginning to wonder if Sebastian was toying with him, he experienced an unexplainable shortness of breath, that he was certain was not the result of their fevered kiss. It felt as if the breath were being sucked out of him, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to take in enough oxygen quick enough to fill his starving lungs. The tugging sensation in his chest was now so painful that he felt as if he was burning from the inside out, his heart about to burst.

His eyes snapped open to meet the glowing orbs of Sebastian, alight with a predatory excitement, and something else that the boy was unable to identify. Regret, perhaps?

He tightened his grip on the fiend's shoulders, desperate to keep himself conscious, yet at the same time trying to push the demon away, not liking that it had been so easy for the demon to make him let his guard down so far that he hadn't even noticed when Sebastian had began to truly follow his command.

His struggle was a futile one, as there was no way he would be able to break free of the butler's grip, not unless Sebastian chose to let him, of course. His eyes squeezed shut, salty tears beginning to leak from his eyes at the lack of oxygen, or perhaps it was because he truly believed that this would be the end; that perhaps he had been a little too loose with his words, and the demon would devour him right then.

Just as he was beginning to lose hope, he was suddenly able to breathe once again, and he gasped against Sebastian's lips, his starved lungs taking in the oxygen they craved so desperately. His head ceased swimming, and the terrible pain in his heart lessened before vanishing completely. His mouth was released, and he was able to breathe much more easily, though he still maintained his grasp on Sebastian's shoulders, his body trembling from the near death experience.

"Master?" Sebastian's sultry voice called to him, and the demon's fingers slipped below his chin, tilting his head up to meet those fiery orbs once again. "Are you well?"

Perhaps he was mistaken, but Ciel thought, for just a moment, he had heard genuine concern in the demon's voice, though he quickly brushed the thought away, knowing that he must have imagined it. However, as he gazed into Sebastian's entrancing eyes, he second guessed his casual dismissal, seeing in those devilish orbs a most peculiar emotion; a mix of regret, concern,surprise, and the struggle to keep himself under control.

"Y-yes," he answered, finally having caught his breath enough to speak. He was surprised to feel the demon's arms still around him, and the hand that had previously been tangled in his hair was now stroking his cheek tenderly, before moving to cup the back of his neck and pull him forward so that his face was buried in the demon's chest.

Normally, he would have struggled or thrown a fit at being handled in such a way, this time, however, was different. After such a terrifying experience, the child secretly craved the comfort his servant offered him, especially as the one who had frightened him so was the very same butler that held him so gently now.

"I apologize, Master," Sebastian murmured against his ear, his voice low and unusually soft. "I took this a little too far, I believe." When he received no answer from the child in his arms, he continued. "I must request, my Lord, that you refrain from tempting me in such a manner a second time."

At that Ciel glanced up, staring his butler boldly in the face. "Why?" he asked, though it came out more as a demand, a sign that he was feeling more like himself again.

"Because," the demon replied, lowering his face once again, so that their foreheads touched, "next time, I may not be able to control myself."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Well, I feel like this took me forever to finish! . Actually, at the same time I was writing this, I also began writing the next installment as well, though it is not finished yet, and was trying to decide which one I wanted to publish first.<br>_

_Anyway, I look forward to your reviews, let me know what you think =)_


End file.
